


Heart in Your Hands

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, this fic is so self indulgent don’t mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: “Happy birthday Haru-chan,” Makoto says, cupping Haru’s cheek in his warm palm. He presses a kiss to Haru’s forehead, letting their heads sink into the pillows as they stare into each other’s eyes.Aka, they make Haru’s birthday one to remember.





	Heart in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Haru-chan!! I love you so much and you deserve the world!!

**Heart in Your Hands**  
_Aka, they make Haru’s birthday one to remember._

It’s half past 8 o’clock when everyone else finally leaves. The summer sun has only begun to set, disappearing under the Tokyo skyline. It bathes Haru’s apartment in gold, stretching glowing shadows across the floorboards. Haru is in the kitchen washing dishes, Makoto beside him, drying them with a dish towel.

“Did you have a good time Haru-chan?” Makoto asks. He arranges the plates carefully in the sink drying rack, studying Haru’s face. As usual, Haru’s eyebrows are lax, with a slight furrow creasing between his eyes.

“It was good,” Haru replies.

Haru has never been one for birthday parties; specifically, his own. When he was young, his mother would plan them. But all Haru ever wanted to do was go swimming in the ocean. So they’d have beach parties. Everyone would bring their bathing suits and towels to the beach, and they’d play in the ocean for what felt like hours. They’d eat grilled corn and pineapple pizza, and everyone would go home by sunset. For that, Haru was lucky that his birthday was in the dead of summer.

But once his parents moved away, Haru couldn’t be bothered to plan birthday parties. His grandmother invited Makoto over for dinner and a sleepover, but that was about it. He didn’t see the big deal in birthday parties anyway. Haru wasn’t one for presents or even attention.

Though, in Makoto fashion, his friends held him a surprise party, all cheering “surprise!” when he walked into his apartment after swimming at the public pool. Asahi and Kisumi pulled little confetti poppers, and Haru brushed the streamers from his hair.

It was a good night. They sat around Haru’s living room sharing nostalgic stories and eating take out. Perhaps in the past Haru would have been annoyed at the unexpected plans, but seeing all his friends together, smiling and laughing, was enough to put the smallest hints of a smile on his own face.

Makoto finishes up with the dishes, “It didn’t bother you, right? I know you hate unexpected plans, but I thought you would say no if I told you about it…”

Haru smiles. It’s the kind of smile only Makoto has ever seen; it softens his ocean blue eyes and soothes Makoto’s soul like the gentle rocking of a boat. “No, it didn’t. I was happy. Thank you, Makoto.”

Makoto beams, clearly proud of himself. He steals a glance at the oven’s clock, “It’s getting late. We should get ready for bed.”

It’s customary for them to have a sleepover on Haru’s birthday. But Makoto sleeps over so much, its barely a special occasion. They brush their teeth together, Haru standing on his toes to massage Makoto’s shoulders, and get changed in their pajamas. Makoto is sure by now more of his clothes are at Haru’s place than his own. Going into their second year of university, he and Haru think they might as well save money and live in one apartment together.

Makoto’s changed the bedsheets to Haru’s favourite. They’re dark blue cotton that smell like fresh lemons and sunshine from drying outside. It’s a small gesture, but Haru appreciates it nonetheless. They lie in bed together in the lamp light, Haru reading, Makoto checking his phone. Life has become quiet for them.

Their youth has felt turbulent – from middle school to university, crashing waves of chaos, the ebb and flow of friendships coming together and tearing apart. But they’ve always had each other. In their quietest moments, they’ve always had each other. Makoto locks his phone, leaving it on the bedside table as Haru puts away his book. “Happy birthday Haru-chan,” Makoto says, cupping Haru’s cheek in his warm palm. He presses a kiss to Haru’s forehead, letting their heads sink into the pillows as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Lay off the -chan already,” Haru replies, almost affectionately. They stay like that for a while, comforted in silence and holding each other’s gaze in conversations that transcend words.

Makoto breaks first, giving a yawn and shifting to turn off the lamp on the night stand. “It’s been a long day,” he says, “let’s go to sleep.”

They lay in silence for a while. Makoto closes his eyes and listens to the sound of Haru breathing, even and slow – constant. He sighs contently, thinking of Haru’s smile and the softness of his skin as he begins to nod off.

Before he does, he feels Haru wrap his arms around him, pressing his face into Makoto’s back. “Makoto, are you awake?” Haru murmurs into the cotton of his shirt, lips brushing against his shoulder blades.

“Mmm… I am now. What’s up Haru-chan?” He turns around, brushing the stray bangs out of Haru’s hair. Even when it’s dark, Haru’s eyes shine like the sun is still in the sky.

Haru hesitates, looking pouty, “thank you for today.”

Makoto giggles. “You said that already,” he replies, kissing the tip of Haru’s nose, “you’re welcome.”

Haru frowns, holding onto Makoto’s shirt and squirming his way closer. He presses his forehead against Makoto’s, blue eyes swimming. “I want a kiss here too,” Haru says, sealing his lips over Makoto’s.

Makoto is taken aback at first, but slowly relaxes into Haru’s touch. It’s not like this is the first time they’ve kissed, but every kiss with Haru feels like the first time. Because Haru kisses like the ocean, turbulent and unexpected, with a kind of hunger that makes Makoto feel like he’s drowning. Makoto runs his fingers through Haru’s silky hair, prying open Haru’s mouth to slide his tongue inside. Haru hums happily, fingers clawing at the back of Makoto’s shirt. The two pull away gasping for breath; soft, quick breaths and rustling sheets the only sound in their small bedroom.

Haru squirms, and Makoto feels Haru’s lips on his neck, sucking gently to burn a bruise into his tender skin he’ll have to hide the next day. “Haru…” Makoto whispers, letting his fingers comb through Haru’s hair. It’s not often that Haru gets like this, needy and touchy, his body responding to Makoto’s in ways that sets them both on fire. But Makoto lets it happen, sighing lightly as Haru leaves mark after mark on the column of his throat, mouthing eagerly at hot skin. Haru’s climbed on top of him now, the weight of his body pressed to Makoto’s chest. “Haru…” Makoto says again, when Haru’s hands slip under his shirt to trace patterns on his abdomen.

Haru pulls away, “we can stop now,” he says, pressing another kiss to Makoto’s lips.

The progression of their relationship has always been natural. Neither of them can remember when they became friends, or even when they decided they were best friends. Naturally, their progression from friends to boyfriends was quite similar. One day they were friends, and the next they were more than that, kissing on each other’s beds and falling asleep holding hands. But they’d yet to cross another progression in their relationship – and that was sleeping together. They’d kissed more times than they could count, with enough passion to light a room on fire with wandering hands and whimpered names. But they’d never quite gotten past that, always with Makoto giving Haru a kiss on the nose and cuddling until they fell asleep.

But something about tonight felt different. Makoto wondered if Haru felt it too. He’s known Haru for years and years and years, and sometimes still can’t believe that the same boy who’d taken his hand when he’d fallen in preschool was the same one who sat in his lap, eyes smiling as he kissed him like he was the only thing in the whole world that mattered. “We don’t have to stop,” Makoto whispers, caressing Haru’s face and snaking his other arm around Haru’s waist to hold him there. “But we can if you want to.”

A look of surprise flashes on Haru’s face, but quickly melts away. “Do you want to?” Haru asks, whimsical eyes dancing in the moonlight. Makoto loves seeing Haru like this – nothing in between them, intimacy that’s carved into the very air they breathe, in a single moment like these.

“I want to be with Haru-chan in every way I can,” Makoto replies. “If that’s what he wants too.”

Haru pauses, and before Makoto knows it, Haru has slipped out of his shirt, throwing it on the ground. “If Makoto wants to, I want to.”

Haru bends down to kiss Makoto again, letting Makoto’s warm fingers slide across his back as their kisses grow hot and needy. Makoto sits up, letting Haru work his shirt over his head, also finding solace on the floor somewhere with Haru’s own shirt. They’ve kissed shirtless before, but never with the pretense that they’d go any further. But Makoto can feel the way Haru is kissing him, like it’s only a foretaste of what’s to come.

Makoto braces Haru’s back with his hand, turning them over so Haru’s head falls onto the pillows with Makoto climbing on top of him as they keep kissing. Haru is loosening the drawstrings on Makoto’s pants, edging them down his hips along with his underwear. Makoto wonders if he should feel embarrassed, but he doesn’t. Not with Haru. He feels dizzy with love, blood thundering in his ears as he shimmies out of his pajama bottoms. Makoto tugs on Haru’s sweats, Haru lifting his hips to help take them off, wrapping his bare legs around Makoto’s hips.

They’re both naked, kissing like they are each other’s air. Makoto’s imagined this moment many times in his head, but nothing could compare to the real thing. He breaks their kiss, allowing himself to look at Haru, whose cheeks are rosy and flushed, peering at Makoto with such piercing eyes, Makoto can’t help but feel like crying.

Haru is so beautiful. Moonlight shines in his eyes, twinkling like all the stars in the night sky. Makoto thinks he could just stare at Haru forever, and he’d be happy. Yet, Haru is there with him, in love with him, wanting to be with _him_. Haru’s legs are wrapped around his hips and their naked bodies are pressed together because Haru _wants_ him. Makoto has never felt so needed and loved before, and he only realizes he’s started crying when his tears start landing on Haru’s face.

“Makoto?” Haru says quietly, reaching out his hand to brush the tears from Makoto’s eyes. “What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

Makoto shakes his head, babbling soft cries and letting Haru wipe away his tears. “N-no… Nothing is wrong,” he says. “I just… I look at you, with me, like this and I can’t help but think about how much I love you. Haru-chan, you mean so much to me, I can’t keep it all in my heart. I love you so much.”

Haru smiles, letting his thumb brush over Makoto’s lips, “Then, I’ll hold it. I’ll hold your heart in my hands and never let it go. I’ll hold all the love in the universe if it means I get to be with you. I love you too.”

That just makes Makoto cry more, and he’s sobbing all over Haru. He tries to apologize, feeling silly and mortified that he’s started crying before they have sex for the first time, but Haru is nothing but patient with him. “Makoto… I love you. Everything about you, everything that you are, and everything that makes you who you are. You crying doesn’t change that one bit.”

Makoto laughs, wiping his own tears from his face. “After all this time, Haru-chan is still the one comforting me when I cry, isn’t he?”

“And I always will,” Haru replies, “now come kiss me.”

Makoto lets his lips fit over Haru’s, relishing in the way they feel, and the way their bodies feel like they are becoming one together. Haru’s hands find his inner thighs, lightly tracing his sensitive skin, before wrapping around Makoto’s cock, which twitches in response. Makoto buckles atop Haru, and Haru breaks away to ask, “Is this okay?”

Makoto nods breathlessly, burying his own hand between Haru’s legs to take Haru into his hands. The way Haru’s hips strain forward and his face contorts in a quiet moan has Makoto’s head spinning. He feels himself getting harder in Haru’s hands, as they slowly pump each other in a way that makes their toes curl. “Does this feel good?” Makoto asks, nuzzling his nose into Haru’s neck.

Haru breathes noisily, gasping a quiet but vibrant, “yes”. His voice catches when Makoto’s thumb flutters over the head of his cock, “o-oh god… yes…” he moans.

Makoto knows he won’t last very long like this. Haru’s erotic voice pours in his ear as they get each other off, hot bodies fit together like they were made that way. “Haru… Mmmm… touch me… just like that,” Makoto whines, as Haru works his hands faster. He follows Haru’s set pace, grunting when Haru starts thrusting into his grasp, hips rutting against Makoto’s own as the tempo rises and rises.

Makoto can feel himself melting away, floating on a wave of pleasure. The only thing that keeps him grounded is the sound of Haru’s voice, whimpering and gasping in a way that sings in Makoto’s ear. “Ah! Makoto… Mmmm… just like that… I’m… I’m almost… Ah!”

Haru comes with a final arch of his back, splattering the two of them in stickiness that coats Makoto’s abdomen and flushes him with warmth. Haru’s chest heaves while his eyes glaze over in pleasure, thrusting his hips faster, moving his hands swifter, until Makoto falls apart in his arms. His orgasm rocks his body from his toes, rolling through his legs, and sizzling through his belly. He kisses Haru hard through it, rolling over onto the bed before he collapses. “Ha….” Makoto hisses, trying to catch his breath. Haru moans once more, sensitive as Makoto kisses his jaw, his cheek, and finally his lips. “Haru…” Makoto whispers into Haru’s ear. “Haru… I love you.”

Haru runs his clean hand through Makoto’s hair, “I love you too,” he says.

They stay that way for a while, relishing in the shared glow of their orgasm, before finally coming back down to Earth. They clean each other up with tissues on their bedside, opt out of retrieving their clothes from the floor, holding each other close as Makoto wraps them tightly with their blankets. Makoto breathes in the scent of Haru’s citrusy shampoo, letting his body grow relaxed and heavy in Haru’s embrace.

He tries to murmur one last “I love you” into Haru’s ear, but he’s far too tired to catch himself before he falls asleep.

But Haru knows. He always knows.

_“I’ll hold your heart in my hands and never let it go. I’ll hold all the love in the universe if it means I get to be with you.”_

And they fall asleep together, their world quiet and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% me just being incredibly self-indulgent and wanting soft and happy MakoHaru. Perhaps Haru is a bit ooc, but to me Haru gets so soft, open, honest, and vulnerable when he’s alone with Makoto because Makoto is the only person he trusts completely but that’s just me...... uwu


End file.
